


Something Like Love (Levi/Reader)

by Smystical



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Issues, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smystical/pseuds/Smystical
Summary: Levi Ackerman is from a line of one of the most powerful and influential families in the city of Shiganshina. A socialite and celebrity who owns the illustrious Ackerman Inc. The time comes when his family and friends pressure him to find a partner in order to boost popularity, sales, and reputation. You work in his company as his personal secretary, much to the dismay of you both. Struggling to pay bills and college tuition, you strike up a deal with your desperate boss to become his "girlfriend" in exchange for him raising your salary significantly. How long can you both keep up the façade and fool the general public without fooling yourselves?





	Something Like Love (Levi/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the readers thoughts, and grievances. Especially pertaining to a short, raven haired demon who happens to be her employer.

You wanted to scream. Loudly. Had there not been the entire office to worry about hearing your impending mental breakdown, you would've done so. However, you needed this job badly and could not afford to be fired. Begrudgingly, you opted to swallow the remainder of your much needed caffeine and continued to scroll through the never-ending email chain. Honestly, you had no idea how your superiors managed to handle the workload they had. You could barely make it home at a decent hour just doing secretarial work. 

You scoffed to yourself. If you had a dollar for every time your asshole boss reminded you of your inferior position, you'd be as loaded as him. No matter how much you tried to minimize all or any interaction with him, your rational side reminded you that you were at his beck and call. He could ask you to give him the moon, and you'd have to figure out a way to do it. 

'That's not such a ridiculous request compared to what he's had me do before.' From calling you in the middle of the night; when you'd finally made it home to bring him a cup of tea, to demanding you clean every single office and cubicle on the floor, it seemed his personal mission to drive you absolutely insane. Your coworkers joked that he tormented you because he liked you, though you begged to differ. Levi Ackerman was a sadistic, evil, short spawn of Satan and no one would convince you otherwise. He was nothing but an absolute nightmare to work with. 

This fact could be testified by the thousands of secretaries he'd gone through in the last few years. Some had left kicking and screaming, and others had left crying. You, however; refused to let this man break you, and would rather slam your tongue into a car door than give him the pleasure, or satisfaction of seeing you upset. Though he insisted on humiliating you in front of other executives and coworkers, you never allowed him to disrespect you. In fact, as Hanji loved to point out, you were a midget with a mouth. Yes, smaller than even Levi, you answered back his snarky remarks in all of your 5'0 glory. A fact that he never hesitated to torment you with at every opportunity. 

Your fiesty attitude was indeed going to get you in big trouble one day, and had cost you hours of sleep, and pay. He never let any comment slide without the appropriate punishment, and often times just gave you impossible tasks for the fun of it. You were sure that you could never despise another human being as much as you despised Levi. 

'I can't wait till I get my degree so I can wipe my ass with his reports and throw my resignation letter in his face.' You thought, triumphantly, a smirk on your face.

"(Y/N)!" Hanji's shrill voice cut through the quiet of the office and your door slammed open, hitting the wall with a resounding thud. You could've sworn the building shook. "Christ Hanji. I'm not deaf yet." Hanji laughs and walks over to your desk, plopping down another stack of godforsaken reports. "Just wanted to make sure I got your attention. Shorty wanted me to tell you that these reports are due tommorrow at 9:00 AM sharp."

You groan and briefly consider hurling yourself out the window. 'He'd probably still ask for the reports at my hospital bed.' 

Hanji clears her throat and interrupts your grumbling. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. You know the company gala is in seven months and we need to find you a date." You roll your eyes and shake your head. "Like I would waste my free time at a work event. It's not like it's mandatory to go." Hanji grimaces and scratches her neck nervously. "Actually……. that's the other thing he told me to tell you. He said you had no choice because he has too many clients to network and he's gonna need help memorizing names and taking down notes for upcoming business deals."

You laugh sarcastically. "The only thing left for me to do is to give him my blood." Hanji scoffs. "You're always so melodramatic (Y/N). He's not so bad once you actually get to know him." 

"I didn't know you were planning on becoming a comedian." You deadpanned. She laughs and sighs exasperately. "Are you sure you're not mistaking your hatred for sexual tension?" You gagged exaggeratedly. "I would never in a million years put sexual and Levi in the same sentence. I'm sure he's never felt an emotion other than anger in his life." Hanji grins. "Nope, that's only around you (Y/N). You're almost as good as me at getting under his skin. Besides, you're lying if you say you don't find him attractive."

You'd have to be tortured before you admitted that he was the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet. That was the worst part. If he was unattractive, it would've been easier to hate him and dismiss his crude remarks. But, he was voted the "Sexiest Man Alive" for a reason, of that you were painfully aware. From his milky skin, to his perfect raven hair, to his buff frame, Levi was the epitome of masculinity at it's most sensual and manly. You'd only ever seen him without his suit jacket once, and that was enough to scramble your mind (and body) for the rest of the day. His muscles were rippling under his crisp, white shirt and the sleeves had been pushed up halfway. Of course, he had pointed out your odd behavior and sent you to your office with more work, completely putting you into a sour mood for the next few hours.

Yes, you were aware that he had the most beautiful eyes you'd ever seen. The color of a stormy sky at times, or the color of the sea at others. That he had perfect pouty lips, always seemingly pulled into a scowl or frown. He had such an enticing scent; of cedarwood, musk and soap. A scent you wouldn't mind waking up to if he wasn't such an insufferable creature. And his voice. God, his deep, baritone voice had such an edge to it. Even if he rarely let emotion creep into it. You had to pay attention to it or you would miss what he was really feeling. You'd become an expert at identifying annoyance, and irritation lacing the growl he spoke at you with.

You shook your head, before Hanji noticed you took a bit too long to answer her last statement. Unbeknownst to you, she had smiled internally at the thoughtful gaze you held as you typed away on your keyboard. "He's not a big deal. Besides, his personality is quick to disillusion any thought of attractiveness." 

Hanji smiles. "Whatever you say (Y/N)." Your eyes quickly moved from your screen to her cheshire grin. "Don't believe me?" You raise an eyebrow and stand, stretching your back and neck. Grabbing your cup, you walk past her, and towards the cafeteria to grab another cup of coffee. Hanji trails after you, glasses shining with a hint of mischeviousness.  
"Noticed you took a bit too long to answer the last statement. Daydreaming about the boss?" She bit her lip as you turned sharply and gave her a murderous stare. "No. It wasn't enough time to come up with the right amount of insulting adjectives."

Hanji cackles and gives you a thumbs up as she walks back towards her office. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. 'She's impossible.' Your legs ached as you walked through the maze of offices and hallways. 'I really got to take more breaks before I end up needing physical therapy for losing feeling in my back and legs.' You chuckled bitterly to yourself. 'Not like I get payed enough to afford it.'

You didn't even know how you even afforded to stay in your apartment; feed, clothe and bathe yourself. It was hard enough working a full time job while going to school at night to earn your degree and make a life for yourself. You were currently studying criminal investigation, for entirely personal reasons. Though your job had nothing to do with what you were studying, it did help to be associated with Levi and the other superiors in the office. It opened the doors to many opportunites you wouldn't have had working a normal job. In fact, the only reason you were employed was because Mikasa Ackerman was one of your childhood friends. She vouched for you and bragged about your abilities to Levi and his mother and uncle.

Mikasa had crossed your path in elementary, and had been in your life ever since. She had noticed the tattered uniform, the bruises littering your arms and the black eye you so desperately tried to cover with makeup stolen from a convenience store. From then on, she had offered you shelter in her house whenever you needed it. More often than not, nights were spent with her, Eren and Armin at her parents' mansion. Eren and Armin had been introduced later on, when she assured you they could be trusted. She had saved you from difficult situations more times than you could count and there was no way you could repay her kindness. Although, she assured you many times she did it out of care for your wellbeing, you sometimes had lingering guilt plaguing your mind. 

Nights she had spent listening to you talking about the abuse you sustained at such a young age were such intimate details that you would never share with anyone but her and your other two best friends. Even now, as you were all on your last year of college, the three of you had maintained unity and managed to see each other frequently. Along the journey of middle and high school, you had made countless other friends that had seen you at your worst and vice versa. These people were the only reason you were even here today. 

Finally having reached the cafeteria, you walked over to the coffee machines and poured yourself a fresh cup. Stirring in cream and sugar, you grumbled to yourself. 'I wouldn't have to walk to Zimbabwe if I had a machine in my office like everyone else.' Yet, another privilege Levi had deprived you of. 

Taking your time making it back to your office, you sipped at your steaming mug and let the liquid course through your veins. 'The only good thing about working here is the coffee.' Levi and Erwin had made sure to have every type of coffee, tea and cream known to man at everyone's disposal. After all, it was basically a job requirement to be a caffeine addict; especially with the workload given to each employee. 

As you reached your office you could hear the sounds of expensive leather shoes tapping against the marble floor. A 'tch' resounded throughout the room and you mentally prepared yourself for what would be sure to be an unpleasant encounter. You watched as Levi turned at the sound of your shoes reaching the entrance of your office. 'He's must've been a bat in a past life. Nothing escapes his hearing.' You chuckled internally and tried to ignore his glare as you sat at the desk and took your time reagrranging the messy state of the workload he had so graciously given you. 

He clears his throat and crosses his arms. Commanding your attention without having to open his mouth. 

'Well, this isn't going to be fun.' You thought to yourself as he stares you down with a disgusted glare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first work in this website as part of the SNK fandom. I hope whoever reads this enjoys, and I aspire to write longer and more cohesive chapters as the story progresses. It felt a bit too fast paced to be the first chapter but we'll see where this takes us. 
> 
> Also, this is a link to my Tumblr blog, feel free to check it out, and leave comments down below :)
> 
> https://snk-headcanons-imagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
